Rise of the Go City Girls
by lizathon
Summary: Power is a tricky thing, you can gain the world lose what you truly wanted, wanting what you could never have can drive a person to madness, and everytime he pushed her up it drove him further into the ground but of course he wouldnt let her know that R


Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls or Kim Possible. I only own Alexia and Skye.

Rise of the Go City Girls

By: Lizathon

_Power: the position of command or control over others; authority; ascendancy. _

Thirteen year old Sheila Gossett mused over her latest argument with her older brother over joining his stupid team. Months before, a multi colored comet hit Go city. Most of it hit her four brothers in their tree house, which they, omitting the twins were honestly too old to be playing in. A smaller piece was chipped off when it hit the tree house and it crashed into Sheila and her two friends Alexia and Skye, giving the three girls the powers of the elements. Skye was a lively blonde with blue eyes who received the power to manipulate the air. Alexia (also known as Alex, and by one person, Lexi but we'll get to that later) was a slightly vertically challenged (short) who had shoulder length bronze colored hair and chocolate brown eyes got the power to control water and produce it from her hands, And of course Sheila became able to shoot green flames and energy blasts from her hands (or at least that's all she knew she could do at the time)

Her brother, Henry's words rung in her head like a broken record. 'It's who we are now as a family. These powers are a gift. You should embrace it; it's not something you can run from'. Sheila snorted; running was exactly what she planned to do. Unlike Henry, she had never wanted these powers, she hadn't idolized superheroes real and fake alike for her entire life, and she most definitely wasn't the one who took it upon herself to have some colossal cliché-ish 'fortress of good' built instead of getting a house like a NORMAL PERSON! No, that was all him, and after everything she had been through for the past months he had the nerve to pull the fucking family card on her.

If anyone in this world had a right to be the poster child of 'life is unfair' it was Sheila. First, her parents were gone, not dead, just gone. They couldn't deal with the reality that their children were freaks so one day they took off to some unknown European Country and started sending anonymous checks as if they were too slow to realize who they were from. Honestly, four out of five were, but as usual Sheila knew better, and even more usual nobody listened to her. Second, her social status was gone. Her true friends were still there for her, but I'm sure you know from observation as well as personal experience that popularity withdrawal is a miserable experience. Thirdly, and in her opinion the worst, she was green. Sheila had always adored the color green, but now that it was a part of her DNA, she resented it to the point that it almost disgusted her.

The people who cared enough about her to lie said that it was 'exotic' or that she was so pale that it was barely noticeable, but she still hated that the sight in the mirror wasn't the perfect shade of ivory she was once tremendously proud of.

It wasn't the powers that she had a problem with; she actually thought that green flames were extremely fitting to her personality. It was the heroism. In her opinion heroes were petty people with huge, easily bruised egos who would do anything for the approval of others and had the nerve to tie in their five hours of fame with some fabled 'greater good'. She knew that she was probably influenced by the fact that three of her best friends were villains, but in any event she would not let herself become a part of the facade.

"Hey Sheila", a voice said. Sheila looked up and smile. "Hey Brick, where have you been all day?" She asked. "Nowhere, just chillin", he said. Sheila gave him a questioning glance. "Your lip is bleeding", she pointed out. "You're too damn smart", he said. "Or maybe you're too dumb. But isn't that why we're friends, anyway?" She asked. "That, and cuz you think I'm sexy", he said jokingly. Sheila glanced up from her sunglasses. "I thought Boomer was the cute one", she teased. "That's cold She-she", he said. "Crap, I was going for Arctic. So whose suicide mission were you on today?" she asked. "Mojo, his new obsession seems to be stealing from people more powerful than him. And even when he has us steal from _villains _the fucking powerpuff girls find a way to make it their business", the red ruff said.

Sheila started to file her nails "Bitches", she said. Brick gave her 'the look'. "What happened?" he asked. "What are you talking about", she said. "You only file your nails like that when you're angry or bored and no one could ever be bored in my company, so what pissed you off?" he asked.

"GO TEAM GO!" the obnoxious shout was audible from the roof of Go tower as the multi colored jet took off.

"That! That right there is what's annoying me", Sheila said angrily. "So do you mean all of them or just Hego?" Brick asked. "Do you even have to ask? He's the only one with enough free time to bother me about that hero crap…wait you too with the stupid code names?" She accused. "I don't know, Shego sounds kinda cool…well for you", he said.

"So you want me to do it?" Sheila asked in disbelief. "Well kinda but it's for selfish reasons", he said. "That's a shocker", she said sarcastically "But why?" she asked. "Well first, imagine the look on the powerpuff girls' faces when you beat them at what they do. And second, you'd look hot in a tight jumpsuit", Brick explained. Sheila rolled her eyes "pervert", she said. "Tease", he retorted. "Don't I know it", she said with a smirk. "But seriously Shegs you've always been a better fighter but now you have the power", he said. "Brick Jonas, are you trying to exploit me?" Sheila asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Would I do that? But seriously Sheila you could have some fun with this", he said. "Yea but my brothers would drive me insane I can barley spend five minutes with them let alone save the world with them", she explained.

"Not with them. Just you, Alex, and Skye…the hottest chicks in Go city", he said. "Maybe for a while but it's gonna take forever to convince them", Sheila said. "It's a good thing they already said yes", Brick said smirking. "They what?" she asked. "Butch asked Alex and Boomer asked Skye. You were the final piece", he said. "And you couldn't have left me out of this one?" she asked. "Cuz you're the glue. The best fighter, and though you hate to admit it, a natural born leader", he said fondly. "You have to say that, we're friends", she said with skepticism. Brick rolled his eyes at her. "Damn, you really need to learn to take a complement", he said. "And you need to take your hand off my ass", she said, standing up. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "Yea, to maim Blondie and Shorty for caving so quick", she said jokingly. She lit up a hand for dramatic effect. Sheila turned back "Oh and don't stay here to long 'Hego' might just try to arrest you", she advised.

_A/N: Yay! The 1__st__ ever KP/PPG fic. Just so there's no confusion, Sheila Gossett is the girl who will be later known as Shego and Brick is the red-eyed leader of the Rowdyruff boys. This story is very AU for both shows (I know the pairing is very strange but I can picture Brick n Shego being really good friends if not something more). One of the main reasons for this story is that I could never really believe that Shego could put up with her brothers enough to be functional as heroes, so i'm trying to find a more sane explination. In this fic, Townsville and Go city are pretty close (location wise) but there has always been a rivalry. This was basically an introductory chapter and some more characters will be introduced in the next few chapters. The next chapter is gonna be up within the next two weeks. _

_R&R PLEASE! ;-)_

_XOXXO, _

_Lizathon _


End file.
